Watching (With) My Brother
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Watching a porn movie shifts things for both Zack and Cody, leading them to discover each other.


**The idea for this fic came randomly, and I managed to work it all out in one day, so I present to you a new fic!**

** It was a nice break from the usual fandoms I write for, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

** You know I would never object to more Zack/Cody fics!**

* * *

Cody was suspicious when Zack came out of his second period class, Manilla envelope tucked under his arm. His twin had never been good at containing his excitement, and school never got a positive reaction out of Zack. Whatever he was hiding must have been good to have his brother grinning like an idiot.

"Not here. The Tipton."

Zack's answer remained the same no matter how many times Cody asked him what was in that envelope. He tried writing it off, assuming it was something gross that only Zack would enjoy anyway. But his curiosity was killing him.

Not knowing was becoming a major distraction. And even though high school counselors and pamphlets written by experts promised that the first semester of high school should be dedicated foremost to making a successful transition, slacking off wasn't going to get him into a good college. In his advanced math class, he wasn't the first person to raise his hand to solve a quadratic equation. Cody was slipping.

So the instant he and Zack walked through the door to their suite in the Tipton, he demanded to know what was in the envelope.

"Porn." Zack looked around the suite to make sure their mom was still at her interview downtown to perform at some coffeehouse, before locking the door and plopping a seat on the couch. "Jason was passing them around. His mom found his stash and got really mad, so he's giving them away, for free!"

Cody had never actually watched porn. Given that he shared a room with his twin brother, and the walls in their suite weren't soundproof, Cody didn't want to risk being caught by Zack or their mom. He could only imagine the humiliation of having his mom walk in on him, headphones covering his ears and right hand furiously tugging at his dick.

With schoolwork and Barbara and everything else going on at the Tipton, Cody didn't feel the need waste his time working himself into a masturbatory frenzy by jerking off as if his life depended on. Clearly, Zack didn't share the same sentiments as he did.

Even before high school, Zack seemed to be perpetually horny. Cody had woken up in the middle of the night on multiple occasions, hearing Zack moan quietly, and his hand slosh something wet while he thrust into his fist. Cody tried not to eavesdrop, but how could he not listen when his twin was beating off just a few feet away from him? He was embarrassed to admit that he sometimes had to stick his hand down his own pants to get some relief. Hearing all the sounds that Zack was making turned him on.

It could have been anybody. Even though Cody didn't submit to his urges as often as his brother, he was equally as horny. He wondered if being a twin meant their hormonal levels were the same. He didn't know if he could handle having such an excessive sex drive, but he had a hard-on as much as Zack did. Maybe even more because he was adamant on maintaining a sliver of self-control. But anything vaguely related to sex could make Cody pop a boner, even the lewd conversations the boys behind him in class whispered to one another.

So Cody tried not to overthink things when he got hard listening to Zack masturbate in the middle of the night, or when he watched his brother palm himself idly while watching TV. It could have been anybody, he reminded himself. It just so happened that he was around Zack more than anybody else. There was no weird, deep-rooted desire that should have disgusted him.

When Zack popped the DVD in on the front TV, and adjusted himself in his shorts even before the movie started, Cody didn't analyze his own erection burgeoning the front of his own shorts. He took a seat next to Zack.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to watch too. Is that so weird?"

"Kinda." Zack smiled and elbowed his brother. "Always thought you were kinda uptight about this stuff."

Cody's face reddened, a little from embarrassment and a little from anger. "Just because I don't do it every chance I get doesn't mean I don't do it." Zack was clearly taken aback by the sudden outburst, his eyes widening and his hand halting its exploration of his crotch. "Sorry."

"No, I didn't mean to wind you up like that. I think it's cool, getting to do it together, I mean. Ready?"

Not even a little. But Cody nodded his response. He wasn't going to be the scaredy cat twin who couldn't even loosen up long enough to enjoy a good jerk off session.

The thin plot that stretched the scenes together didn't make much sense. Something about a college student who needs extra money, so she takes a part-time job at the school library, where she gets banged by various guys. Cody couldn't believe how over-the-top some of the acting was, and had to ignore the nagging impulse to say "no one would ever really say that." He had never seen Zack's attention so focused for such a long period of time.

When these two muscle-headed jocks began kissing her in the fantasy section in the library, Zack kicked off his shoes and socks, then pulled his shirt over his head.

"It's really hot," Zack said.

Cody wasn't sure if his twin was talking about the movie, or the temperature in the living room, because he felt like he his body was on fire. He nodded his agreement and unbuttoned his plaid shirt, finding it hard to undo even the buttons because his hands were so sweaty. How could Zack be so calm when he was too overwhelmed to even do the simplest task?

Then there were hands on his body, making goosebumps bloom across his hot skin. Zack was undoing his shirt.

"Need some help?"

Somewhere in his mind, there was a snappy comeback and a warning not to smirk at him like that, but Cody couldn't think straight. So he let his brother pull off his shirt, and didn't protest when Zack pulled off his shoes and socks. When his twin started grabbing at his belt, that was when Cody smacked Zack's hands away.

"What did you do that for?" Zack asked, rubbing the top of his hands.

"I didn't say you could take off my pants." His cheeks felt like they were on fire. His dick was so hard that it was really starting to hurt. Zack's touch was electric – the memory of those surprisingly soft fingers pressing against his stomach already ingrained deep in Cody's mind. "Let's just keep our hands to ourselves."

"Ok, ok. Yeesh." Zack pulled off his own pants and underwear in one swoop, almost instantly forgetting the momentary pain in his hands.

Now Zack was completely naked, and Cody was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. His twin didn't have a muscular build, or oversized dick like the guys in the porno, but Zack was real. The flushed skin that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, the hand twisting slightly on the upstroke, the tongue that slowly ran across those pink lips: everything about Zack was real, and right next to him. The urge to reach out and touch his brother had Cody's head swimming, and his heart pounding against his chest. He was nearly delirious with embarrassment, and arousal.

Zack rushed to their room for a moment, coming out with a bottle of hand lotion. Cody recognized the vanilla scent, the one he smelled so many times in the middle of the night. A rush of images filled his mind, each one painting Zack just a little closer to his peak. But this was different.

This time, Cody didn't have to let his mind fill in all of the gaps. What did Zack do with his free hand while his right took on the task of stroking his dick? Did Zack's toes curl on occasion? How much pre-cum oozed from the circumcised cock head? There was no darkness to hide Zack's body. It was all in the open, and Cody's eyes were desperately trying to memorize every inch of his twin's flesh, saving the picture for when Cody's hormones needed an image to grab onto.

The familiar squelching sound had Cody read to burst. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further by cumming inhis shorts, Cody pulled down his shorts and underwear. His dick was rock hard, at its full four and a half inches, identical to Zack's.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, or why, but Zack had suggested they measure their dicks a couple months ago, and Cody had agreed. They had done it in private, or Cody had anyway. When he had come back from the bathroom, he found Zack stroking his dick, eyes closed and the ruler by his feet. After a few seconds, Cody had snapped himself out of it, and they compared measurements. With the results that their dicks were the same size, Cody ran back to the bathroom, and listened to Zack beat off, resisting the urge to do the same.

This was surreal. The twins were stroking their dicks, vanilla hand lotion and pre-cum serving as the perfect wet mixture. On the TV, both college frat boys were sucking on the protagonist's nipples, the girl screaming way too loudly for other people in the library not to notice. But Cody's attention wasn't on the inaccuracy of the X-rated film, but on Zack. His eyes kept straying to his brother's body, until they remained there.

Cody watched Zack's body undulate on the couch, his stomach muscles tighten and his nipples harden from the physical activity. He wasn't sure if it had been all through his unconscious desire, or if Zack was too far gone to fully control his body, but soon they were sitting close enough for their legs to be touching. Just feeling Zack's hairless leg brush against his own made Cody arch his back, his balls aching for release.

"Cu-cumming, Cody," Zack moaned. Every muscle in his body strained, and a ropes of cum splattered across his chest.

That was it for Cody. His toes curled so hard that they cracked, and his hips shot clear off the couch as his body succumbed to orgasm. His cum went everywhere, thick ropes of his seed splattering across his stomach, his chest, the couch, and even Zack. Cody felt like he was going to black out. He had never shot this hard before, and when he was done, he slumped against his brother and panted for breath.

Did cumming always feel this good? No wonder Zack couldn't keep his hands off his dick.

Zack smiled at him, and Cody felt a little more cum ooze from his flared head. "Pretty hot, huh?"

He had no idea.

* * *

On Zack's part, things weren't uncomfortable at all after they both cleaned up. Cody, on the other hand, looked like he could pass out at any second. No amount of solving linear equations for fun, or working on new recipes could calm him down. He kept replaying the sight of Zack's cock erupting with his seed, the feel of their bare skin rubbing together for the duration of his own orgasm, and the way Zack smiled at him, glassy-eyed expression and all. Even after his dick fired volley after volley of cum, Cody had to fight away a hard-on for the rest of the day. Apparently, his balls still had a lot of cum saved up and were ready to release every last drop. Cody wanted to do it again, Zack right beside him.

That night, Cody and Zack stood in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. Their eyes never met, Zack looking over and Cody instantly averting his gaze. Zack didn't take it personally. Leave it to Cody to turn what had happened into another reason to freak himself out. Jerking off was supposed to be freeing, to shut out everything else in the world, and focus solely on pleasure.

He had been amazed when Cody had shot that much, and he had to see it again. The porn had been steaming, and he would thank Jason eternally, but when he watched Cody shoot, Zack couldn't have imagined anything remotely hotter than that. Sometimes, Cody needed a little push to let go, and nobody was better at giving Cody that push than Zack. It was usually more of a shove, really, but those were small details.

They spit and rinsed, then returned to their room, shedding their robes so that they were in their pajamas. Making sure to be absolutely sure, Zack bent over and pulled down his pajama pants with an over-exaggerated sigh. Sneaking a look at Cody, who had the most accurate "deer in the headlights" he had ever seen, Zack smiled to himself and rubbed his butt through his black boxer briefs for good measure. He loved teasing Cody.

About twenty minutes after they turned off the light and went to their respective beds, Zack crawled out of his bed and into Cody's, wasting no time in straddling his twin. He was going to wait a little longer, until Cody was sleepier, but he couldn't help himself. He was so horny, and a quick grinding of their hips let Zack know that Cody was just as hard.

"Zack," Cody shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm horny."

Cody looked at up at him, a breathtaking expression of embarrassment and need spread across his face. They were quiet for a few seconds, but apparently, Zack's reasoning was sound enough for Cody, because the younger twin laid back, and relaxed against his bed.

Ignoring the overwhelming urge to tear Cody's pajamas off, and rut against him like an animal in heat, Zack decided to take his time. He undid the buttons of Cody's pajama top, planting a few soft kisses against Cody's chest each time a new patch of skin was revealed. Zack didn't have any experience doing this sort of thing, but he had watched enough porn to know the basic ins and outs.

He stretched his hands across Cody's chest, noting his twin's thin frame in comparison to his own. Cody's heart was beating so fast. Zack couldn't help but smile.

Cody gasped and clutched the bed sheets, arching his back off the bed when Zack sucked on his left nipple. He rolled his tongue around the small pink bud, lavishing it with attention until it was fully hard. Seeing how much Cody enjoyed his ministrations, Zack sucked on the right nipple and pinched the wet left one, until Cody was a writhing mess.

He licked down Cody's chest, rolling his tongue around his twin's nipple, and making him giggle, before pulling Cody's pajama pants down. Zack attacked Cody's dick through his tight white briefs, sucking harshly on the cockhead through the thin fabric. He felt Cody's hand grip a clump of his hair, but Zack maintained his pace, licking up and down the length, before sneaking down to suck on Cody's balls.

"Zack," Cody gasped.

Zack peeled Cody's briefs from his legs and smiled at his work, pre-cum already leaking from the tip and glazing Cody's stomach. Rather than going straight for the kill, and sucking Cody off until his mouth was overflowing with cum, Zack spread his twin's legs, and dived his tongue into Cody's pucker.

The idea of rimming grossed him out the first time he saw it in porn, but the more often he watched, the more turned on he became by the sounds that filtered through his headphones, the expressions that were shot close-up, extended to full screen on his laptop. There was no way it didn't feel good, judging from the faces that he saw. And Cody was practically a germaphobe, so Zack knew every inch of his twin's body was clean, even the inside.

Cody struggled to steady his breathing pattern while he held his legs up, allowing Zack to nurse his hole with his tongue. He liked to joke about Zack having a big mouth, but his tongue felt huge as it stretched his entrance, thick and wet, snaking through the intimate passage between his legs.

Zack replaced his tongue with one finger, feeling how tight Cody was. Rubbing in concentric circles, Zack tried to ease Cody down by rubbing his stomach with his free hand, an action that looked to have some effect. When Cody smiled sheepishly at him, Zack smiled back.

The second finger was met with a bit more resistance, but after dousing his fingers in his handy vanilla lotion, Zack was able to push deeper, and find Cody's spot. He toyed with that small knot, grinning when he saw Cody's nuts churn, a dollop of pre-cum jet out from the wet tip. He knew Cody was at his limit, and he was too. After shucking his own clothes, Zack pushed the head of his dick into Cody's butt.

It was wild. His right hand had never given him this much pleasure, and not even the sexiest porn scene came anywhere near being this hot. Watching Cody underneath him, mop of blond hair spread across his pillow and forehead wet with sweat, Zack had never been so turned on.

He was slow at first, allowing Cody to become accustomed to the sensation, and steadying himself so that he didn't blow his load so quickly. Caught between wanting to make this last, and waning to thrust with animal-like speed, Zack alternated his pace, edging himself so that they could both enjoy this.

His hands explored Cody's body, fingers finding those light pink nipples again, and twisting and pulling at them until Cody begged him to stop, his buds hard and hypersensitive. Zack loved the way Cody whined his name, eyes rolling to the back of his head and toes curling when he looked like he was about to shoot. The anxiety and apprehension that had dotted his twin's face for the few hours was replaced by sheer pleasure. Cody had let go, lost control, and it excited Zack to know that he was responsible for that change.

Seeing that Cody was desperate to cum, and wanting to see that huge load one more time, Zack began thrusting his his forward like they were attached to a piston, assaulting Cody's prostate with vigorous thrusts that made his twin's bed rock. Lathering up his hands with more hand lotion, Zack wrapped his right hand around Cody's cock and stroked as quickly as he could manage.

"Zack, don't…stop…cumming."

It seemed even more explosive than Cody's first orgasm, cum streaking across his stomach and chest, some even hitting his brother's neck. Zack's heart pounded with every throb of Cody's dick watching his seed shoot across his sheets. Cody was _drenched_ in cum. All the while, Cody's entrance was clamping down on his dick, which was enveloped by hot warmth that made Zack's head spin.

Still in awe from Cody's orgasm, and the various sensations racking his body, Zack wasn't sure he was thinking straight when he leaned down and kissed Cody. He wasn't sure of anything, other than that while he was sucking on Cody's tongue, he was cumming, _hard_.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**I wasn't sure about going to Zack's perspective for the second half, but I kind of liked the idea of getting in both brothers' heads, so I just went for it (kind of like Zack did, I guess, huh?)**

**Just an idea that came to me, and one that I had to get out, so hopefully it was enjoyable! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
